511
Barnabas finds Reverend Trask in the basement of the Old House, he walls Barnabas up in the same way as was done to him. Synopsis : In the great house of Collinwood there is a witch who thinks she is accepted as a wife, as a Collins, never knowing that at the Old House on the estate there are three people conducting a strange, hopeful seance. A seance designed to summon from the past a raging witch-hunter, buried alive behind a wall over two-hundred years ago. Stokes, Julia, and Tony Peterson attempt to contact the ghost of Reverend Trask in the cellar of the Old House. To their amazement, a wall crumbles and reveals the skeleton of the long-dead witch-hunter. Julia and Stokes find David upstairs playing with Dr. Lang's tape recorder. Julia gives it to him to get him to leave. Julia, Stokes and Tony discover Trask's skeleton has disappeared. Barnabas returns to the Old House and finds Trask (or his ghost) in the basement. Trask renders Barnabas unconscious and imprisons him inside the wall in the same way Barnabas did to him. Memorable quotes : Professor Stokes: When people lie to me I always feel it's because they don't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson / Reverend Trask * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 520. * Jerry Lacy is only credited for his role as Tony Peterson. The part of Reverend Trask is uncredited. Story * During the opening narration Julia states that the "witch hunter" has been sealed behind a wall for over 200 years, when in fact it has only been 172 years since 1796. * Barnabas sealed Reverend Trask behind the wall in the Old House cellar in 442. Lamar Trask, the son of Reverend Trask, will also seal Barnabas up in the same manner in 1172. * GHOSTWATCH: Professor Stokes, Julia and Tony hold a seance to contact Reverend Trask, who speaks through Tony, (continued from previous episode). Later, Trask's ghost appears to Barnabas. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Don't wait for Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Professor Stokes met Adam "last night" after he experienced the dream curse. 7am: Julia and David at Collinwood. Barnabas is expected back at noon. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the previous episode, a long red candle was used in the seance, and in this episode, it is a short, blue candle. * The reflection of a light stand can be seen in the skull of Reverend Trask, which is caused by a piece of tape attached to the top and main part of the skull. * A whistle can be heard off-screen as Professor Stokes and Julia discover the skeleton's absence. * A camera can be seen on the left of the screen as Professor Stokes asks Reverend Trask for a sign. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 511 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 511 - Séance FictionCategory:Dark Shadows episodes